


Serendipity

by gryffindormischief



Series: Fresh Pickled Toad [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormischief/pseuds/gryffindormischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry learns sometimes luck just isn't on your side, and sometimes it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet with some newlywed Harry and Ginny :) I am so ready for the weekend

"It's all your fault," Ginny sighed from her perch on the windowsill.

Harry propped his hip against the counter, mug of tea in hand, and quirked a brow questioningly, “Because I can somehow control the weather?”

Ginny stood and walked toward her husband, wrapping her arms around his bare middle, “Yes. You never take a day off-”

“I always take days off, at least one a week!”

Rolling her eyes, Ginny placed a kiss on his jaw, “You take days off, but it’s always to spend the day babysitting Teddy or to help mum degnome the garden, or that one time you helped Luna on her quest to catch a nargle on film.”

“I swear I saw one,” Harry asserted, placing his empty mug on the counter behind him and returning Ginny’s embrace. “I still don’t see what this has to do with the weather.” 

“The universe is conspiring against you because you never take time for _you_.” 

Laughter bubbled in Harry’s chest, rumbling beneath Ginny’s cheek, “So because we made plans to go flying today and I bought a new practice snitch, a near monsoon was triggered.” 

Ginny lifted her face upwards, nodding authoritatively, “Yes, exactly.”

Rubbing up and down his wife’s back slowly Harry hummed, “But, wouldn’t the universe want to encourage me to have a more balanced life?”

Shaking her head Ginny countered, standing on Harry’s feet in an attempt to bring their heights closer, “No. That’s not how it works. Stop trying to be smart.” 

Harry shuffled them slowly over to the small kitchen table, sitting down and positioning Ginny so she straddled his hips, he rubbed noses, “Pray tell, how _does_ it work?”

Bringing her hands up to his chest, Ginny looked into his electric eyes, “There’s nothing _to_ explain. It’s like how when there’s some amazingly rare solar event, or a comet, or something like that – whenever it’s supposed to happen, something gets in the way.”

Nodding in understanding, Harry agreed, “Like an unexpectedly cloudy night. Or Teddy getting the dragon pox.”

Ginny grimaced, “Yeah, had to give those Weird Sisters tickets to Ron and Hermione.”

“And then _I_ got the dragon pox,” Harry grumbled.

Stroking his chest with her fingertips Ginny responded, “At least a lovely red haired goddess was there to take care of you.”

“Very true,” Harry whispered has he began running his lips over Ginny’s neck slowly.

She speared her fingers through his dark, sleep mussed locks, closing her eyes contentedly, “So- ah- what would you like to do instead of Quidditch then?”

Harry nuzzled her collarbone, pushing the strap of her tank top off her freckly shoulder with his nose, “I’ve got some ideas.”

Ginny sighed, pulling his head towards her face, eyes glinting saucily, “Maybe your luck has changed.”

Less than an hour later, the couple was ensconced in their bedroom, duvet haphazardly dangling across the large bed.

Ginny with flushed cheeks, laughed, “You are my finest partner, but I will _always_ be the best at this.”

Harry picked up his glasses from where they landed when he’d tossed them in an unthinking hurry and propped them on his thigh, before rubbing his forehead, “Exploding snap should _not_ be this hard. I think you’re cheating.”

The red head’s laughter echoed through the flat, “I fail to see how you can actually do so.”

Narrowing his eyes, he stroked his bald brow, “I don’t know. What I _do_ know is that this is all your fault.”


End file.
